


Breaking Dawn

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, English is not my natural language - Freeform, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: But Ichigo was strange that night. As if a shadow hung over his eyes.





	Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my natural language !!!!

**Bringing my old fics to the AO3 before I start working on the new ones.**

**Good reading and hope you like it !!!!**

**\----------**

**Fanfic = Breaking Dawn**

****

**\----------**

 

Finally the winter battle was over.

Aizen and all his found their end in our swords.

We could finally go home.

To my second home.

Ichigo's house.

Our arrival caused the noises and fights of always.

Things I've always loved in this family.

But Ichigo was strange that night.

As if a shadow hung over his eyes.

Something that worried me a lot !

I decided to go to your room.

 

\- You can come in Rukia.

 

I did not even have to knock on the door.

I can not help smiling at this situation.

His powers grew a lot.

He grew up a lot...

Ichigo was inside.

Sitting on his bed.

Just the light from the lamp shattering the darkness of the room.

All plunged into frightening silence.

 

\- Where's Kon ?

\- In the box !

\- In the box ?

\- I did not have the patience for him, and when I'm like that, I'll shoot him out of the bug and put the gigonkan in a box.

 

The answer is given automatically.

The lost look.

I hate to see you like this !

 

\- You're strange today, what happened ?

 

He turns his face to me.

Looking directly into my eyes.

This is the first time since we arrived.

He stands up and calmly walks toward me.

Standing in front of me.

I feel my heart miss a beat as it begins to caress my face with one hand.

His lips open and close several times.

He seems very willing to tell me something else he can not.

In a swift movement he wraps my waist around my lips.

In a quick kiss.

Arisco...

He holds me tightly.

The lips dangerously close to my neck.

 

\- I love you and I want you, Rukia.

 

The whispered phrase in my ear.

In a mixture of appeal and command.

An appeal I would listen to.

A command I would not disobey.

Even though it was not time yet.

 

**\----------**

 

I could not believe what was happening.

This should not be happening.

Not yet.

It was too soon for him.

I had to push him...

Send it away...

If only my body did not respond so well to his touch.

Your lips are so hot.

His tongue playing around my neck.

His hands so skillful.

His arms so strong.

Hold me.

They dominate me.

They hold me in a snare from which I can not let go.

I do not want to let go !

He walks away from me for a moment, checking to see if he has locked the door.

This was my time.

If I wanted to stop it, it had to be now.

But it was enough for him to look at me so I could feel the floor disappear beneath my feet.

He walks over to me.

Slowly.

Sexy.

Measuring me from head to toe.

With a look of desire that could make me feel naked.

All my defenses on the floor.

His arm wraps around my waist.

Joining our bodies.

His hand caresses my face gently.

His eyes so brown fixed on mine.

 

\- I love you Rukia in a way that there is no turning back.

 

He takes my lips to himself.

His tongue exploring every corner of my mouth.

His hand lightly scratching my back.

I do not have enough strength to say no.

I want this.

I desire it in the same intensity with which he wants me.

And before I realize it, I am corresponding to your touches.

My hands roam freely across his chest.

A well-defined chest for someone your age.

My lips devour his with a hunger that seems to have no end.

He interrupts the kiss whispering in my ear...

 

\- Trust me.

 

Sucking the lobe of my ear then.

An electric current runs through my body.

I hold the collar of his shirt with his hands and when I feel his lips on my neck pull the collar to the sides.

The shirt open and the buttons flying across the room.

I catch Ichigo stifling a laugh.

And my feet stop feeling the ground.

He carries me in his arms to the bed.

Laying me gently on her.

He finishes removing what is left of his shirt.

Sitting by my side.

Watching me.

His gaze was strange.

I've never seen this glow before...

 

\- Ichigo...

 

He puts two fingers over my lips shutting me.

Leaning over me and unbuttoning my blouse.

Button by button.

I feel her hand lightly touch my belly.

My skin shivers and my eyes close in the face of such a situation.

I shiver for the whole of it and my lips let out a moan of pleasure as I feel Ichigo put his head between my breasts.

The brief thought that I should be wearing a more adult lingerie and not one of chappy goes through my mind.

I feel him place his hands on my back, lifting me gently.

Finishing to remove my blouse and my bra.

He holds me in his arms for a moment.

His gaze is so penetrating.

I feel like I can read my mind.

He closes his lips to my ear.

His voice so hoarse.

So sensual.

 

\- Sun that made the rain stop in my soul.

 

Without really realizing it.

An answer comes from my lips.

My voice almost a whisper.

 

\- Moon that lit up my lonely nights.

 

He kisses me with so much sweetness and desire.

Laying on me.

Warming me with your body.

Owning me completely.

Moves so strong.

Viris.

The thought that he may have been with someone before haunts me for a few seconds.

But the pleasure I feel in your arms is so intense that I simply disarm.

Fears, doubts and modesty thrown in the wind.

A new life born of an unforgettable night !

 

**\----------**

 

When I wake up that morning my joy is such that I can not help but smile.

My whole body is numb.

I try to get up and feel Ichigo's arms at my waist.

Holding me.

Preventing me from leaving.

 

\- It's still early. Sleeps.

 

Her voice still choked with sleep.

I turn my body toward him, nestling in his arms.

 

\- I need to go before your father shows up.

\- Already appear.

 

The scare I took with his words just completely awakens my senses.

Only then did I realize the aroma of coffee and bread and butter impregnated with air.

I stand up in a scare, bringing the sheet with me, and a tray of breakfast for two on his desk.

I've never felt so scared like this.

I sit on the edge of the bed still wrapped in the sheet and totally lost.

 

\- It's cold, you know that ?

\- What do we do now, Ichigo ?

 

My body shudders again as I feel her lips on my neck and her voice whispers in my ear.

 

\- Now that we have coffee. Do not waste today caring about tomorrow. When tomorrow comes we will face it !

 

I turn to him.

To the man I love.

Delivering my purest and sincere smile.

 

\- How about a shower ?

\- Done.

 

A delicious bath.

And a romantic and fun breakfast.

Constant exchange of glances at school.

And the surprise of returning home and finding a double bed in Ichigo's room.

 

\- OLD !

 

At that moment I wished with all my strength that the happiness I felt at that moment was eternal.

Now I had a house.

Now I had a family.

Now I had my husband.

Someone who loves me.

Someone that I will love forever.

But for the time being, it's best to leave those feelings aside and go and separate those two before they kill themselves !

 

**\----------**

**END**

**\----------**

**Fic dedicated to all fans of the couple !**


End file.
